theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
Silly's Zexal: Counting Stars
Penny: EEEEEEEEE I have Counting Stars stuck in my head. Silly: EWW PULL THEM OUT! Lily: LOL it's a song Silly. Penny: It's a good song although it reminds me of Money Bags. Silly: Are there any songs that remind you of Downsizer? :D Penny: No... Lily: I don't know why it reminds you of Money Bags, it has nothing to do with cogs. Penny: Well in the song it says "Instead of counting dollars we'll be counting stars", and the part when they say "Take that money watch it burn" so yeah. Silly: Shouldn't that remind you of Bean Counter then? Penny: I don't know I'm weird. Silly have you ever heard that song? Silly: Nope. Penny: :O YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO IT! Lily: It's a good song. Lily gives Silly a Counting Stars CD. Penny: I just love that song. Lily: Peep, we're too much alike. Like... sisters. Lily shivers. Silly: I... actually really like it. Penny: YAY WE FINALLY GOT SILLY TO LIKE SOMETHING!!!!!! Lily: Unlike Zexal... Silly: Wait a minute, I should write a Silly's Zexal about COUNTING STARS!!!! LET'S-A GO! Tuna: Whale go get these things for me. Tuna gives Whale a shopping list that looks small. Whale: Do I have to? The shopping list unfolds to 10 miles. Tuna: Yep! Whale groans and gets on his old rusty motorbike and drives away to Zexal Grocery. Suddenly he crashes through the window knocking over a display of some moldy sandwiches. Chris: SANDVICH! Chris suddenly disappears in a puff of smoke. Whale: O_O Anyway I guess I should go and get the things Tuna wanted... Whale picks up some scissors and chops everything but one item off of the list. Ice Cream Monster: No littering allowed! Ice Cream Monster eats the paper that was cut off and then rolls into the back room. Whale: Uhh, that was weird. Anyway we need... Cheeseburger Supremes. Whale heads down the cheese aisle when suddenly - POW POW POW - the shelves start shooting onions and peppers at him. DUN DUN DUN!!! Whale: NO! MY WEAKNESS! One of the peppers hits Whale and knocks him onto a panel which shatters and sends Whale into an underground chamber where he sees a box. Whale: Mysterious and ominous box! MUST STEAL! *_* Whale grabs the box and sees that there are stars inside. The box is labeled Counting Stars. Suddenly a ladder appears that Whale climbs up and goes to the checkout Ice Cream Monster: That old thing? Take it for free, it's worthless. Whale: Awesome! Whale gets on his motorbike and drives back to his house. Meanwhile at Team Downsize HQ the Downsizer Grunts are watching the monitors where they have several key locations in Zexal along with the grocery store bugged, including the Whail Jail, Stretchy Castle, and Metrix's Tower. Downsizer Grunt 1: Uh oh... Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: What is it? Downsizer Grunt 1: Err... Whale has the Counting Stars. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: WHAT?! That set is one-of-a-kind! We've had our eye on it for months! And somebody as stupid as WHALE gets it? ???: Instead of counting dollars you'll be counting stars... AROUND YOUR HEAD! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Huh? A Money Bags breaks into Team Downsize HQ followed by tons of Bean Counter Grunts. Money Baggage: WE ARE TEAM CASH! WE ARE TEAM CASH! WE ARE TEAM CASH! Downsizer Grunt 2: Not Team Cash!! Back to Whale because Downsizers are dumbo Tuna: Did you get everything? Whale: Nope but I got these! Whale shows Tuna the counting stars. Tuna: ...A bunch of rusty old stars? Whale: No, they're counting stars! Tuna: ...I remain unimpressed. A bunch of Downsizers and Bean Counters swarm Whale's house. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Give us the Counting Stars! Bean Counter Grunt: No, give us the Counting Stars! The two teams start fighting and destroy Whale's entire house sending the set of Counting Stars flying to who knows where. Tuna: Well fantastic now we need a new house! Meanwhile at Stretchy Castle... Metal Box of Ugliness: Master Banjo, look what I have recovered from the castle grounds. Nosedive Kite Dude: What's this? Nosedive Kite Dude takes the box of counting stars, although the box is dented now, and looks at it. Grapey Hair: What's that? Nosedive Kite Dude: Worthless junk. Nosedive Kite Dude throws the box of counting stars away and it somehow lands in a bowl of spaghetti that Doc Stretchy Head was eating. Doc Stretchy Head: What the... Doc Stretchy Head picks up the Counting Stars when the castle is swarmed by Downsizers and Bean Counters. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Gimme! Bean Counter Grunts: NO! The two teams destroy Stretchy Castle and the set of Counting Stars flies again and hits Metrix on the head. Metrix: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!! All the glass in Metrix's Tower breaks. He picks up the Counting Stars and starts painting them pink. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: NO! DON'T MAKE THEM WORTHLESS! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness rubs the paint off and suddenly Team Cash starts swarming Metrix's Tower, destroying that too and sending the Counting Stars flying to the middle of a field somewhere. Ugly Hair Man: NOM NOM NOM NOM! Awkward Iceman: O_O The Counting Stars land in Ugly Hair Man's box of rice balls when Whale, Doc Stretchy Head, Metrix, Team Downsize, and Team Cash show up. Ugly Hair Man: Uhhh hi guys. Money Baggage: MUST GET COUNTING STARS! Everyone attacks Ugly Hair Man at once while Awkward Iceman sits on a cliff and watches while eating popcorn. Whale: I HAD THEM FIRST! Doc Stretchy Head: THEY WERE IN MY SPAGHETTI!!! Metrix: I WANT THEM TO BE PRETTY PINK! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: I NEED IT!!!! Money Baggage: CASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111111111111 Ugly Hair Man: Owowowowowowowowowow- The entire cliff is destroyed sending the set of Counting Stars flying away again, this time flying over an erupting volcano and getting destroyed. Everyone suddenly forgets what they were doing and walks away. Ugly Hair Man: I have a rice ball! The rice ball explodes in Ugly Hair Man's face and he faints. Penny: That was... err... uhh... Lily: Weird. Penny: Yeah. THE END! Category:Silly's Zexal